Working For the Devil
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Hermione Granger, newly graduated from Hogwarts University, applies to the open job position of personal assistant to the CEO of Malfoy Enterprises. This job is exactly what she needs in order to climb the corporate ladder. But will she handle working for Draco Malfoy? They say he's the Devil himself! (Muggle AU) Eventual Dramione and Blinny.
1. The Gateway to Hell

**A/N:** Hello, all! Yes, I'm officially back from my Multi-Chapter hiatus! It feel so good to have inspiration to write again! :D So, to those of you who have read the first draft of this, welcome back! It _is_ different and there are some details which have changed because I plan for this to be very long. To those of you who are new, hello! I'd be a most happy author if you followed/reviewed. I hope you enjoy this! :D

Also **MAJOR THANKS** to Sophie (3cheersforidiots) and Il (ilprincipino) for beta'ing this! Seriously, they're amazing and go read their stories! xD

 **W.C:** 2,744

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _ **Working For the Devil**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Gateway to Hell

 _Hell is empty and all the devils are here - William Shakespeare_

* * *

"Are you seriously applying for the job?" Ginny Weasley asked her best friend incredulously. She twirled a strand of her red hair anxiously as she waited for the response that was sure to come, her brown eyes openly questioning the brunette at her side. "And nothing can persuade you to say otherwise?"

Hermione Granger nodded, her brown hair bobbing up and down as they moved along the road. This was exactly the job she was looking for. She couldn't possibly say no to an amazing opportunity like that. These things didn't come often.

She turned to face Ginny, and the excitement was obvious on her own face. She practically glowed with radiance, and her chocolate brown eyes twinkled while her companion grimaced in return. "It's an amazing opportunity. I _had_ to apply. How can I possibly shy away?"

"Are you sure that you really want to go through with this?" Ginny asked her worriedly. Hermione had been her good friend since forever ago, and she knew what kind of a person Hermione was. Hermione was a gentle, kind, and loving person. Sure, she was also prideful and stubborn (and pretty nasty too, if you got on her bad side), but the point stood still. Ginny wouldn't have made such a big deal about a simple job application if it wasn't Hermione, who was applying. She didn't want Hermione to face _that_. She sighed heavily as they rounded the corner.

They soon stood outside an intimidating skyscraper that went at least 30 stories high. The building was brand new with its impeccable windows, walls, and floors. It still wasn't too late to turn back now. "You've heard the stories and rumors about the job!"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's concern. The building looked great to her, better even. She didn't even notice the unapproachable aura it gave off, unlike Ginny, who shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Her friend's brown eyes showed fear and anxiety as they closed the distance to the door. Of course, she had heard about the stories and rumors. But she chose not to pay any mind to it. There _were_ stories and rumors, but who were they to know if it was actually like that? She couldn't be threatened by all that; she wouldn't be Hermione if she were.

The job as personal assistant to the CEO of Malfoy Enterprises was the boost she needed if she was going to move up the corporate ladder. All the other candidates weren't going to be intimidated by that, and she sure as hell wasn't either. She pushed the door open and boldly took the first step inside. She shivered slightly, passing it off for nervousness at that moment, and paused momentarily at the threshold. "I need this job, Ginny. I have a two year plan and this is exactly the job I'm looking for. My plan will go way quicker if I nail this." She wrapped her black scarf tighter on her neck. "Besides, I don't think it's going to be _that_ hard," she commented, walking further into the building.

Ginny frowned as she followed her stubborn friend inside. The cool chill from the air conditioner went down her spine, giving her goosebumps. That was definitely a bad omen. "I'm not so sure, Hermione."

Hermione gave Ginny an exasperated smile. "I'm going to be just fine. It's not like I'm fragile or any rubbish like that."

"You remember Cho Chang? She was a year ahead of us?" Ginny prompted. Cho Chang had been the class salutatorian in their college. She was pristine and posh. She had been in the Ravenclaw Academy that favored wisdom. If she couldn't handle it, then how would Hermione? Not to imply that Hermione was weak, of course, but still.

Hermione nodded, rolling her eyes, already imagining what Ginny would say. Ginny tended to be melodramatic at times. Well, most of the time. "Your point being?"

"Well, she got selected for this job last month, I think. She quit in two days!" Ginny cried, shaking Hermione a little by the shoulders. "Two days! She was pretty tough and intelligent, too. She had the exact same attitude as yours and she quit!"

Hermione sighed, clucking her tongue. Many others had also advised her not to submit an application as well. She merely laughed at their importance of rumors. "Look, I know Cho was strong but I'm tougher. And I mean that in the mental way." She pulled her resume out of the her bag and smiled at the receptionist. "Besides, it's too late now. I've just handed mine in," Hermione cheerfully added.

Ginny looked in horror as the receptionist took Hermione's application. She winced as it was tucked away in a bin with what seemed to be hundreds of other applications. She shot Hermione a look of incredulity and slight frustration. Hermione Jean Granger had just signed her death sentence, in Ginny's (right) opinion. "You seriously went through with this. God, you're insane, and that was supposed to be my opinion only!"

Hermione grinned and nodded, feeling awfully pleased with herself. "Would I have been chosen for Gryffindor Academy if I were afraid? Of course not!" She snorted then covered her nose, quickly glancing around to see if any of the businessmen and women, who were passing by accidentally overheard her. "Anyway, I have nothing to fear, Ginny."

Ginny shook her head in wonder as they walked out of the building. She thought back to the piles and piles of job applications she had glimpsed. Hermione's was now one more added to the immense pile. "I guess not."

"Exactly. You never know, actually, I might not even get selected," Hermione wondered aloud. "There were hundreds of applications in already."

"The only reason I'm so worried is because I know you're a shoo-in!" Ginny exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll obviously get the job!"

Hermione laughed and a little bit of the worry went away. "Okay, okay."

"You know you've just signed your death sentence, right?" Ginny asked, shaking her head in reluctant acceptance, although it was more of a statement than a question.

Hermione turned back to look at the tallest floor of the building. She pointed straight at the top floor; she was going to work right there. She knew it. "I'm ready for it."

"I hope you can handle the Devil!"

Hermione turned away, smiling slightly to herself as they continued on their merry way.

 _Bring it on, Devil._

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Hermione groaned as a deafening sound woke her from slumber. She looked at the clock next to her bed, yawning in the process. It was seven in the morning. On a Sunday. Who would be knocking at this ungodly hour?

"I'm coming!" she yelled, hoping her voice carried to the front door of her flat. She ran to the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth and splash water on her face. The unknown visitor continued pounding on the door. She grabbed a towel to wipe the water when she noticed her reflection. She grimaced at the sight of her bird nest hair before grabbing her robe and putting it on quickly.

"I said I'm coming!"

She put on her otter slippers then went to the door. She pulled it open to find a very excited Ginny waiting for her. Said redhead waved happily at Hermione.

"Hello!" Ginny greeted before walking in. She took off her red scarf and coat and placed it on the coat hanger. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

Hermione sighed and closed the door. "Aren't I supposed to welcome you first, so that you could then enter?"

"I let myself in. Besides, I'm not a vampire," she joked, heading towards the living room. Ginny quickly made herself comfortable on Hermione's sofa. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?"

"I was just getting to that," Hermione mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"I'll tell you then," Ginny said, rolling her brown eyes. "I'm here because of a work application I submitted!"

Hermione sent the girl a questioning look. Two weeks ago, Ginny and Hermione sent all their work applications in to see where they would be hired. "And?"

"Well," Ginny began, unable to control her grin, "I got the job!"

Hermione winced at Ginny's loudness. Her irregular sleep schedule was just getting fixed and right now, it was far too early for this. "You are going to wake my neighbors up. You know how Ms. Umbridge is about noise."

"Sorry." Ginny glanced at the door, almost waiting to see the big-boned middle-aged lady in her infamous pink attire pounding at the door. "Her face didn't show an ounce of repentance. But I got it! I'm so excited!"

"That's amazing, Ginny, really," Hermione congratulated, sitting down on the couch across her friend. "Where are you working? Your parents' firm?"

Ginny's grin became even wider, if that was even possible. She faked a choking motion; her grin spreading from ear to ear. "Definitely not there! Ron works there," Ginny replied, shaking her head in disgust. "You know I dread working with my foolish brother. No, Malfoy Enterprises!"

Hermione's mind became wide awake. She grabbed a pillow and smacked Ginny with it; her excitement getting the better of her. "Are you serious? There's a possibility we might work together? If I get the job, that is."

Ginny laughed and nodded, grabbing the pillow out of Hermione's hand to set it neatly beside her. "Yes! So, I'm going to work at the same place as you are!"

"I don't even have the job yet," Hermione reminded the girl. She _had_ gotten loads of acceptances, so it wasn't like she wasn't wanted, but not for that specific job yet.

"I got the call at five in the morning!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's only a matter of time before they call you!"

"Who are you working with?" Hermione asked. Ginny was so positive Hermione was going to get it, but she wasn't all that sure herself.

"Oh, Blaise Zabini," Ginny answered. "I heard he's tough but not as tough as your soon-to-be-boss!"

"Mister Zabini?" Hermione repeated, her eyes widening. She was rendered speechless for a few minutes before grinning. "Shut up! He's the second in command after the CEO!"

Ginny blushed, embarrassed that she had actually _gotten_ the job. "I know. All the studying you forced me to do paid off!"

"Congratulations!" Hermione clapped her hands in excitement with much more enthusiasm than in her initial reaction. She frowned as she remembered a rather interesting conversation she had a while ago. "I'm not sure if this is true or not, but I heard his assistants quit because they fell in love with him. It sounds preposterous, I think."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "I know, I've heard about that, too. But that won't be me, I'm sure,"

Hermione laughed at her words. That sentence sounded vaguely familiar. "Remember what you told me?"

Ginny whacked Hermione with a nearby pillow. "Shut it!"

"Don't let yourself be seduced," Hermione replied in a sing song voice.

"At least we'll be working together," Ginny replied, sticking her tongue out immaturely.

"That is, if I get chosen," Hermione reminded the redhead once again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're choosing you right now."

* * *

Two men, alone on the top floor of the Malfoy Enterprises building, worked diligently throughout the entire night until they got down to reviewing the passable work applications, which were given to him by the company's secretaries, in the early morning. The pale-skinned man with the platinum blonde hair furrowed his eyebrows as he read another failed application. His dark-skinned companion sighed for what he deemed to be the umpteenth time. These two handsome men in top brand suits sat across from each other in the conference room.

"How about this one?" Blaise Zabini asked his best mate, sorting through the last seven applications. The Italian was already frustrated at the number of applications sent in for the job as personal assistant to the CEO of Malfoy Enterprises. The numbers of applications for the job to be _his_ personal assistant were smaller than this but still a tremendous amount.

"Don't even show it to me if the person didn't get a perfect score," Draco Malfoy drawled, not taking his grey eyes off the shredder, which was currently shredding failed applications.

Blaise sighed in boredom as he tossed four more out. They didn't make the cut, and not many of them did. He scanned the last three and nodded tiredly. "Okay, I have the last three left in my hands. You want them?"

Draco nodded and grabbed them. He checked the first one over and looked approvingly. The man had a good work ethic, perfect grades in academics, and had perfected the test that Draco himself came up with to qualify his personal assistants. So far, so good. He put Terry Boot in the maybe pile. The next applicant had a good ethic, slightly lower grades than Terry in academics, and had perfected his test as well. So far, Terry Boot seemed to be the better choice over Hannah Abbott, since it looked like the man had done secretarial work before. He reached for the last application absentmindedly only to grasp air. He looked up at Blaise who had it in his hands with, according to Draco at least, a creepy grin. "Give it."

"Sorry, you took so long that I went through this one myself," Blaise said, looking at the application closely. He grinned at his best mate. "Can I take this one? I'd love to have two personal assistants."

"Are you serious?" Draco asked exasperatedly, holding out his right hand expectantly.

"Yes," Blaise answered in a serious manner. "If you don't choose this one, give it to me."

"Okay," Draco replied uncertainly as he grabbed the application back. Was the person _that_ good? Good enough to have Blaise asking for them? His eyes roamed the paper.

Hermione Jean Granger had an outstanding recommendation from one of the best professor's in the world, depending on who you asked, of course. Professor McGonagall had written her one of the best letters he had seen in awhile. She had near perfect grades, and a great work ethic. She had also taken a secretarial job with Professor McGonagall and even ran a few charity events. Draco also saw with displeasure that she had scored over a perfect score in his test.

"Pathetic, right? Absolutely dreadful." Blaise said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. He sighed dramatically then tried to grab the form out of Draco's hand. "Okay, hand her over!"

"How did she get five extra points?" Draco asked in disbelief, re-reading the exam score. He had been sure no one could get extra points since _he_ created it. He ran a hand through his hair in annoyance.

Blaise grinned, pointing to the back of the file. "There's a copy of the test in there."

Draco immediately went to the test portion, his grey eyes scanning the test for the extra points. He grimaced when he saw that it was for the last free response question. When he made it, he wasn't sure of it. She had written her answer, which was correct, then explained why the formatting was incorrect. She had even included suggestions on how to improve the format! Draco scowled angrily. Who was this Hermione Granger anyway?

"Awful! It's so horrible. Of course, you wouldn't want her!" Blaise said in his best sorrowful voice, smiling hopefully. His eyes gleamed in excitement, and he leaned forward waiting to hear the answer. "So, can I have her?"

"You're out of your mind, Blaise. Did you really think I would give her over?" Draco laughed at Blaise's foolish request and earned himself a chuckle in response. Draco cast aside the other applicants - perhaps they could serve some other purpose - and put the chosen file in front of him. "She's the obvious choice."

"Damn. I was kind of hoping you wouldn't choose her and that your hate for the test score could've given her to me. So, is she good or what? Even surpassed your own test!"

Draco sent Blaise a scathing glance. He was slightly miffed about that _teeny, tiny_ fact that didn't matter at all. Sure, she _could_ be good in test taking, but that wasn't going to prepare her for _this_ job. Draco smirked, leaning back in his comfy, big, black office chair. "I'll determine if she's good or not."


	2. The Devil's Voice

**A/N:** Wow, I have no good excuse to offer. I'm just a horrible procrastinator. Luckily, the next chapter is 3/4 ways done, and it's longer than this one. Also, this isn't beta'd as my past beta is very busy. For any of you who are following The Unwanted Toddlers, if anyone follows that, it'll be updated next Saturday. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter very much! :D

 **W.C:** 2170

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Devil's Voice

 _The Devil's voice is sweet to hear - Stephen King_

* * *

"I look good," she whispered, flattening her skirt with her palms. "Do I look good?"

Hermione pursed her lips as she examined her reflection in the mirror by the door. Her hair had gotten less bushy over the years, and Hermione was definitely grateful for that fact. But if she didn't comb it regularly, it became a bird's nest, hence the reason why she had it in a presentable bun instead of down. She had opted to wear her white collared shirt and black pencil skirt along with her comfortable black flats. She smiled at her outfit giddily. She would choose comfort over style any day; Besides, heels tired her out easily.

She was currently headed towards a work interview at Potter Corporations. It wasn't her first choice, but seeing as she hadn't received a call so far from the Malfoy firm, it had to do. Besides, it wasn't like that firm was terrible; it was her second choice, after all, and for a different reason. The two corporations were on equal par with one another. The only slight problem was that she knew the boss on a personal level at the Potter firm, and she wasn't keen on getting the job based off connections. She knew the rumors that would spread just because of the association. None of them good.

She cast one last glance at herself before adjusting her black flats and shutting the door behind her. She didn't even mind the semi-loud noise the action made. She looked great, and she damn well knew it.

"Any louder, Ms. Granger?" sneered Ms. Umbridge as she walked by the older woman's flat. The older woman had her fluffy pink robe secured tightly as she held her cat in one hand and her newspaper in the other. Hermione shuddered as Umbridge looked her up and down. "Good luck on your interview, Ms. Granger. It's about time you got a job."

"Sorry, Ms. Umbridge! I'm heading out now!" Hermione smiled politely and hurried past her. The cat cast her a look that clearly screamed ' _Help Me!_ ', and Hermione grimaced. What unfortunate luck to be a pet for that lady.

"And stop slamming your door, Missy! Or I'll file a complaint!"

* * *

"Malfoy."

Draco felt an irritated twitch grow in his left eye when he heard the voice of his arch nemesis, even if that sounded a bit too dramatic. (But weren't Malfoys known for being dramatic?) Harry Potter had unruly black hair, vivid green eyes, and round spectacles with a surprisingly lean figure. They had been on unfriendly terms ever since they met back in grade school. Which was basically code for they hated each others guts and would kill one another if it wasn't a crime, or if they could get away from it. But Draco liked to think they both matured and put their differences aside to grow up from a childhood grudge.

That wasn't to say he didn't get annoyed at whatever Potter did, it just meant he didn't comment aloud, much. It wasn't his fault that some of the snarky comments slipped out. So whenever they saw each other, it was mainly stiff conversations and muttered insults.

"So, what brings you here?" Harry asked, motioning to the Starbucks they were currently in, trying to start a meaningless conversation that Draco didn't want to have.

"I just love standing in lines," Draco responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes. What else would he be doing here? "Of course, I'm buying something, Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes and scoffed. Damn Potter just couldn't let them stand in silence. "I didn't mean it like that. Don't you have a personal assistant yet?"

"Oh." He wasn't sure if the company called her yet. "I suppose I do. Don't you have one?"

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair. Draco didn't know if he did that on purpose or if it was a habit. Whatever the reason, it irritated him. In school, whenever Potter was around, the girls didn't let him forget that pesky action. "Yeah, I do. She doesn't start working until tomorrow."

"Anybody useful?" he commented. He could really care less on whoever worked with Potter, but his mother raised him up with manners and that meant in engaging in said tedious topic.

"Actually, she used to work in your company," Harry said, looking at him from the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction.

Draco arched a blonde brow. He hadn't recalled firing anyone or someone quitting. "Who is it?"

"Daphne Greengrass."

Draco's eyes widened slightly. Daphne? He had known her since they were both children, so that meant Harry knew her as well, though likely not on such personal terms as he did. Their parents insisted they should play with respectable children their age. He grimaced, he realized why she left. Daphne and Draco had an unpleasant argument three weeks prior; She probably over to Potter's just to spite him. "Daphne doesn't like me right now."

"I'm sure many people don't." Harry found this all amusing if the smirk on his face was anything to go by. "She actually didn't apply for my assistant."

Draco tilted his head. He didn't ask the question, but his eyes did.

"She applied to be Ron's," Harry elaborated, sighing. "But Ron didn't want her because of some reasons, and I choose her instead."

Draco gritted his teeth. _Weasley_. Yes, he spoke with Harry calmly, but with Ronald Weasley, it was all arguments. He didn't like the bloke one bit, and he was sure the sentiment was returned. "Weasley's an idiot. Daphne's amazing at her job."

"Someone applied for his assistant that's overqualified, you know," Harry commented, feeling offended on behalf of his friend. Draco noticed he didn't disagree. "He's interviewing her at 8:00 a.m for the job. "

"It's a wonder anyone applied at all." Draco couldn't believe that someone actually wanted to work for that idiot. "I'm more than positive it was person's second choice. Maybe they striked out for _my_ company and were left with no choice, _but_ the Weasel."

Harry glared at Draco before picking up his order from the acne covered teenage boy employee. Draco smirked, taking his glare as a confirmation, and grabbing his own order. They walked out the door each going to their own respected cars in uncomfortable silence. Draco noticed with irritation that they parked right next to each other. Coincidence was a bitch.

"I'm sure Hermione Granger would love working for Ron," Harry remarked before he got in his car and drove away.

Draco stared at Harry's retreating car in confusion. Where had he heard that name before? He got in his car and pulled out his mobile. Blaise would probably know. He dialed Blaise's phone number rapidly. On the third ring, Blaise picked up. "Blaise, who is Hermione Granger?"

He could hear Blaise's sigh on the other end. "She's your new personal assistant, Draco. Did you forget already? Is that all you called me for?"

"Yeah." Draco snapped his phone closed, still rather confused. Hadn't his company called her already? The application had been overqualified that's for sure. But for her to go and work for the Weasel? Draco shivered and shook his head. He digged in his briefcase for her file. He had never called his new assistants to tell them they were hired. It was something he just didn't do, but the Weasel couldn't have her. He wouldn't allow that.

"Hermione Granger speaking."

The voice was one full of confidence and certainty. He disguised his voice, so no one would know. More like he didn't want Blaise to find out and pester him about it until he was forced to say that Potter provoked his petty attitude. "Hello, I'm from Malfoy Enterprises. I called about the job as Draco Malfoy's personal assistant."

"Did I get the job?" he heard her ask excitedly. He could practically feel her enthusiasm from where he was.

"Yes," he answered. He was relieved she still wanted to work for him.

"But you have a meeting with Draco at…." Draco glanced at his wristwatch, "9:00."

"Oh, but I actually have an interview scheduled today," her voice trailed off uncertainly. "And it's such short notice too!"

Draco knew he had to act quick. "That's the only time he has available today." Even if it was a white lie.

"Oh, are you alright?" she asked, surprised at hearing a deep voice in contrast to what had been a high pitched voice before.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked irritably, switching to Bluetooth as he started up his car.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe she had gotten the job of all the applicants. It was pretty surreal. She _also_ couldn't believe that they would schedule an interview without any warning and expect her to show up. That had been irritating. It had been a difficult decision but she agreed. The hard part was calling Potter Corporations and saying she couldn't take the job. They had been so nice, too. She only felt slightly bad for saying 'no' to Ron.

It was good luck that Potter Corporations wasn't far away from Malfoy Enterprises. She made it there with 5 minutes remaining. She smiled at the receptionist who made no effort to hide the fact that she disliked her outfit. If her smug look after scanning her from head to toe was anything to go by. The receptionist herself was decked out in a silky green shirt, and maybe, that was a black short skirt? Hermione wasn't too sure.

"CEO Malfoy's office, please?" Hermione asked, restraining herself from speaking rudely. It would only be too easy to tear this girl apart, but Hermione wasn't that kind of person.

" _You_ have an appointment?" she asked, giggling a bit. She looked at the other receptionist and shared a look of humor. "What time, ma'am?"

"It's Hermione Granger." Hermione's eye twitched. Was it that unfathomable? Hermione glanced at the name tag the woman wore. Apparently, Tracey Davis thought she was much better than Hermione. "Yes, yes I do. It's at nine."

"Alrighty," she replied, opening a book and searching for her name. "Mister Malfoy doesn't have an appointment for 9:00 a.m. Sorry, ma'am."

"My name is Hermione Granger," she answered, straining her voice to be polite. "And I received a phone call this morning. So, check. Again."

"Hermione Granger, right?" asked an unfamiliar voice behind her.

She turned and met the gaze of a dark skinned man with dark eyes. She nodded hesitantly. She knew he wasn't Malfoy. Although, she had never seen the man in person, she had heard a lot of him from her friend, Harry, but he always mentioned white hair and pale skin like a ghost. Tracey, the receptionist, practically fell over herself when he appeared.

"That's alright, Tracey. She does have an appointment," he said, his voice smooth and charming. He grinned at her and motioned for her to follow.

She hesitated before following the strange man. "Um, who you are?"

The man looked at her and laughed. They boarded an elevator, and he pushed a button. "Sorry. I'm Blaise Zabini. It's nice to meet you."

Hermione nodded. So this was the rumored Blaise Zabini. Ginny _would_ have to be careful if she worked with him. "Likewise."

"So, who called you?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but his curiosity was impossible to hide.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Something was . . . off in his tone. "What do you mean?"

Blaise laughed, waving her concerns off with his hand. "I only want to check something. So, who called you?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't really know. They never said actually. But I could tell you either the man was going through some late puberty or he was sick. I'm leaning towards the sick explanation."

Blaise roared with laughter to her surprise. She raised her eyebrows. It didn't seem like he was going to stop laughing any time soon. She could see people purposely didn't board the elevator when they saw Blaise Zabini on. "Sorry, sorry. It's

only that I think I _might_ know who called you."

"Tell him to take a cough drop, would you?" she replied, offhandedly. Come to think of it, the man only ignored her question when she asked about his health. She glanced at Blaise with her eyes full of pity. He had calmed down a bit. "Oh, was it the late puberty? I was so insensitive, too. I can't believe I asked him what was wrong!"

Blaise had a grin wide enough to split his face by the time they reached their desired floor. Obviously, something was going on that she wasn't seeing.

"We're here," Blaise announced, pointing to the office with 'Draco Malfoy' on the plaque while he threw the door open. "Draco, we're here!"

She saw a black chair facing the window. Slowly, it turned around revealing an attractive man with platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, and pale skin.

Certainly, not a phantom.

"Hello, Miss Granger. Take a seat."


End file.
